Resin furniture, such as patio furniture, is known in the art. Resin furniture is typically injection or blow molded as unitary structures to include at least four elongated legs that extend downwardly from a base seat member. A pair of arms is integrally molded to the legs to secure the back member in position. These structures typically are formed as open L-shaped beams, and not enclosed box structures, to allow for nesting of finished assemblies. A drawback to this construction relates to rigidity and stability. The open beams and the elongated legs create a structure that has very limited weight capacity. In addition, the structures feel unstable by allowing flexure of the structure, which creates uneasiness and a feeling that the structure may collapse to those using the furniture.
It is also known to provide storage within a piece of furniture. Typically, furniture with storage is provided in the form of a deck box that resembles a large bench. In a deck box, storage is provided in the form of a large box, which sets directly on the ground surface and a pivoting lid with sufficient strength to allow a person or two to sit on the lid. A downside to this type of seating is the requirement of a large area of very flat surface for the box structure. Placing the box structure on uneven ground can cause pivoting or tipping of the structure when users sit on the top surface. In addition, the deck boxes are not sufficiently portable for use as patio furniture where users move furniture into groupings, which are often changed.
Thus, there is a need in the art for patio furniture that is molded to include additional rigidity provided by box beam members. The furniture should also include a large stabilizing box structure that provides stability to the furniture and doubles as storage space. In addition, the box structure should be supported above the ground surface by a plurality of legs, which allow the structure to be evenly supported even upon uneven ground surfaces.
Finally, there are ergonomic needs that a resin furniture system must satisfy in order to achieve acceptance by the end user. The resin furniture system must be easily and quickly assembled using minimal hardware and requiring a minimal number of tools. Further, the resin furniture system should not require excessive strength to assemble or include heavy component parts. Moreover, the resin furniture system must assemble together in such a way so as not to detract from the aesthetic appearance of the assembled resin furniture.
Thus, the present invention provides a resin furniture system that utilizes a stabilizing box structure which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art lawn or patio furniture systems. The blow molded resin furniture system of the present invention not only provides for relative ease in assembly and increased weight capacity and rigidity, it also permits the stabilizing box structure to be utilized for storage space.